Why Did I Wait To Tell Her
by B-Man33
Summary: Obi-Wan finally tries to ask out Satine, but finds out she now has a boyfriend. Obi-Wan thinks that his chances with his true love are over, or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan was always one who followed the Jedi code no matter how bad he wanted to break one of the rules in a time in which it was needed. He had always scolded his former padawan Anakin Skywalker during the many occasions in which he broke one of the Jedi codes. But now Obi-Wan felt like a hypocrite. His feelings for Satine was growing stronger ever since the whole mishap on Coruscant. Both he and Satine knew of their feelings for each other so there was no issue there, but no matter how much Obi-Wan wanted to he could not act on his feelings because it was forbidden by the Jedi Codes.

These growing feelings were becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. Obi-Wan remembered when he and Satine had first met, he had developed a childish crush on her, but now this feelings have grown far beyond a meer crush. Obi-Wan felt in his heart that he would give up being a Jedi in a moment if it meant that he and Satine could spend the rest of their lives together, but he also knew in his heart that it could never be. At least, that is what he had thought.

"I must be crazy" Obi-Wan thought to himself as he made his way through the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan had spent all of last night thinking over what he was about to do. He finally came to the conclusion that even though he and Satine could never be together permanently, there was nothing wrong with having a simple night out together. They would not be forming an attachment so he would not be breaking the Jedi Codes. His only fear was that he might want to form a relationship with Satine if she goes out with him.

When Obi-Wan arrived at Satine's room there were two guards standing watch. Being a Jedi he had the guards stand down. He took a deep breath, than knocked on the door. A few moments later Satine opened the door. She was dressed in her usual attire, minis the head dress.

"Ah Obi-Wan, what a pleasant surprise. Please come right in" as she gestured him inside.

Satine's living quarters were kept very tidy, as she is a person that does not like sloppiness.

"So Obi-Wan what brings you here?" asked the Dutchess.

"Well I…." said Obi-Wan before he was cut off.

"Oh before you say anything, there is someone I want you to meet" said Satine.

Satine took Obi-Wan's hand and led him into the next room. At the window on the far side of the room stood a man. When he heard the two enter the room he turned around to face them. He was a man no taller the Obi-Wan. He had short spiky blond hair with a slim, toned figure. He was dressed in an all black outfit.

"Obi-Wan this is Alexco Ty. He is my new boyfriend" said Satine.

This news nearly caused Obi-Wan to faint.

"Obi-Wan, I have heard so much about you from Satine. It is an honor to finally meet you" said Alexco as he extended his arm to greet the Jedi with a friendly handshake.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a brief moment, then shook the man's hand.

"Me and Alexco have been together for about a week now. We met during a meeting with General Gautro. Alexco is the leader of the 345th Bomber Squad" said Satine.

"Well, being a squad leader is nice and all, but it is nothing compared to being a member of the Jedi Council" said Alexco in a friendly tone.

"Well I am happy for you two" said Obi-Wan, trying to hide the sadness and anger in his voice.

"So Obi-Wan, whats bring you here?" asked Satine.

This took Obi-Wan by surprise. Now that he has found out this new's he could not ask Satine out. He had to think of another reason for being there.

"Well am I not allowed to come and check up on an old friend" said Obi-Wan in a friendly tone.

"Of course you can, there is nothing wrong with that" replied Satine.

Obi-Wan then spent the next hour with Satine and Alexco. The three had a bit of lunch and just simply talked.

When Obi-Wan left Satines quarters he felt defeated. He had all of this courage and now he felt it all slip away. He just kept thinking to himself.

"Why did I wait".

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It was a busy night in the streets of Coruscant. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka had been assigned to patrol the streets that night. The three had descided to split up in order to cover more ground.

It had been a fairly quiet night. Obi-Wan had to only break up a couple street fights and arrest one women for theift. It was an easy night. He was walking down the street when he suddenly felt a distrubance in the force. The distrubance felt close. As he kept walking, the distrubance grew stronger. It was not pain that Obi-Wan felt in the force, but sadness. t

Obi-Wan stopped walking in front of a dark alleyway. This is where he felt the disturbance coming from. He then heard something coming from the alleyway. He listined closely. It sounded like someone crying. A women crying. Obi-Wan carefully walked closer to the source of the crying so that he would not scare who ever it was crying. He finally saw a women sitting on a small set of stairs. Obi-Wan looked closely and he was able to recognize who it was crying. It was Satine.

**AUTHORS NOTE – Hey everybody im back. Sorry I have not published any new storys latley. Been a lot of shit going on in my life. I am planning on having the next and probably final chapter of this story up by the end of the week. HOLLA. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Satine, is that you" asked Obi-Wan.

The Dutchess lifted her head to look at who was approaching her. Obi-Wan could see that her face was tear stained. She must have been crying for a while before he had showed up.

"Obi-Wan, how….how did….you find me?" asked the crying Satine.

"I could feel your sadness in the force" replied Obi-Wan.

"Oh" said Satine.

Obi-Wan moved over and sat down on the steps next to Satine. He gently put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Why are you crying?" asked the Jedi.

It took Satine a few moments to respond.

"It's Alexco".

"What happened to him? Is he ok?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I…..I……I caught him with another women" cried Satine.

"What" said Obi-Wan.

"I saw him kissing another women" said Satine.

"Are you sure?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, of course I'm sure" replied Satine quickly.

"Well tell me what all happened" asked Obi-Wan.

"Well Alexco took me out to a nice restaurant in the city. It was about halfway through dinner when he said he needed to use the rest room. The problem was he went and did not come back after a while. I was starting to get worried to I went to look for him. I knocked on the restroom door and there was no answer. I was standing there thinking when I suddenly heard a noise coming from down the hallway. I walked towards the noise and found it was coming from a closet. I opened the door and there was Alexco making out with a Twi-lek. I stood there in shock. When he looked up and saw me he just stared and then closed the door. I ran out of the restaurant in tears and was wondering the streets until my feet were tired, so I decided to just sit on this stoop, and then you showed up about 15 minutes later" said the still crying Satine.

Obi-Wan felt so sorry for the crying girl. Obi-Wan pulled her in closer to him and started gently rocking her back and forth, hoping to calm her down. They sat there for about another 10 minutes.

"Alright Satine it is getting kinda late so I'm going to take you back to your place ok" said Obi-Wan.

Satine looked up at him and nodded.

The two stood up and started walking out of the alleyway. Obi-Wan got out his communicator and called for a speeder to meet them. Within two minutes Ahsoka showed with a speeder. The three of them made their way back to the Jedi Temple. Satine was still crying the whole ride. Ahsoka noticed the state that she was in, but did not ask any questions. It was a quite ride except for Satine crying. When they reached the temple Ahsoka dropped them off at the entrance closest to Satine's quarters. When they reached Satine's quarters one of her guards was waiting inside. Obi-Wan led Satine over to one of the couches. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and bundled her up. Obi-Wan told the guard to be with her at all times and that he would be back in a little bit. As Obi-Wan was leaving Satine yelled out to him.

"Where are you going Obi?" asked Satine.

"I……have something to take care of" said Obi-Wan as he left the room.

Obi-Wan quickly made his way to the other side of the temple to the wing where all the pilots stayed. He tracked down Alexco's room. When he found it he stood outside for a few minutes thinking of what he was going to say and do. He knew that he had to act in an orderly manner, but he knew that his emotions might not let him. Obi-Wan finally knocked on the door and quickly greeted to Alexco answering the door.

"Oh Obi-Wan, what brings you here at this hour. Please come in" said Alexco as he stood back to let the Jedi inside.

Obi-Wan silently walked in.

"So what are you doing here" asked Alexco as he closed his door.

Obi-Wan just stood there for a few minutes in silence, not moving or making any noise at all.

"Obi-Wan are you ok" asked Alexco.

The Jedi finally turned around to face the young bomber pilot.

"I want you to give me a reason why I should not kick your ass right now" said Obi-Wan in a firm voice.

"What?" said Alexco, shocked by the Jedi's comment.

"After the stunt you pulled to night I'm not sure what is holding me back right now" said Obi-Wan.

"What are you talking about" asked Alexco.

"Oh don't even give me that crap. You know what you did" quickly replied Obi-Wan.

"Again, what are you talking about" said Alexco.

"The little stunt you pulled at the restaurant with Satine. You making out with that Twi-lek in the closet" said Obi-Wan.

A look of surprise came over Alexco's face.

"Exactly, you can't hide what you did" said Obi-Wan in a small victorious sort of tone.

Alexco's eyes diverted from Obi-Wan and made their way to the floor.

"Why did you do it huh?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Well I mean Satine is a great person and all, but she…..she….she is just too boring. She never wants to do anything fun. She never wants to go to the clubs, never wants to drink, hell she never even let me make out with her once" said Alexco.

"So let me get this straight. Just because you think that a women you are going out with is boring, that gives you the right to go make out with some other random girl?" said Obi-Wan.

"Look I needed to have some excitement. I felt like she was draining me of my ability to have any fun" said Alexco.

"That still gives you no right for what you did" said Obi-Wan.

"Hey it's not my fault that bitch doesn't know how to have any fun" replied the young pilot.

Alexco did not realize what happened next. All he knew was that he heard a loud cracking sound, him falling and hitting the ground hard. He suddenly felt his hands grab his nose which was in immense pain, and drenched in blood. He looked up to see Obi-Wan standing over him.

The Jedi then knelt down and hovered over the scared pilot.

"If you ever talk about Satine like that again, I will break a lot more than just your nose" said Obi-Wan.

With this said Obi-Wan left the room with Alexco still laying on the floor in pain.

Obi-Wan took his time walking back to Satine's quarters. He knew that he just did was wrong, but he could not help himself. He broke the Jedi code by letting his emotions get the better of him. He knew that there was probably going be some punishment once the Council found out about this, but at the moment Obi-Wan did not care.

When Obi-Wan reached Satine's quarters he found her still on the couch, the guard still with her. Obi-Wan told the guard to wait in the other room while he talked to her.

"So where did you go" asked Satine.

"I….uh. I went to talk with Alexco" said Obi-Wan.

"Wait you did" asked Satine.

"Ya" replied Obi-Wan.

"Did he say he was sorry for what he did" asked Satine.

"Unfortunatly no" said Obi-Wan.

"Oh" replied Satine who sounded like she was about to burst into tears once again.

"But if it makes you feel any better I broke his nose pretty bad" said Obi-Wan.

Satine's head suddenly jolted up to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I know you're a pacifist and hate violence, but he had to pay in some way" said Obi-Wan.

"In all honesty, I probably would have done the same thing next time I saw him" said Satine.

Obi-Wan looked down at her and smiled.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Satine and pulled her into a deep hug.

"So your feeling better now Satine?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Well I will in a second" replied Satine.

"What do you me…" replied Obi-Wan.

His sentence was cut off by Satine pressing her lips tightly against Obi-Wan's and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. It took Obi-Wan a few seconds to realize what was happening, but once he did he responded by kissing her back deeply. The two stayed in this lip lock grip for several minutes until they finally had to break apart for air. The two simply starred at each other for several seconds smiling. Satine then curled herself up against Obi-Wan, resting her head on his chest. Obi-Wan then wrapped his arms around the women resting against him, making sure she stayed close to him. The two just sat and eventually fell asleep in that position.

Obi-Wan finally got his true love and did not even have to tell her how he truly felt. Sometimes a kiss can say more than words ever could.

**AUTHORS NOTE – Wow sorry I did not finish this chapter sooner. I have been so busy with finishing up my junior year of high school. Trust me it is a real bitch. I am hoping to start on another Star Wars story soon, but I need some inspiration first. Like I said before I am always willing to hear from my readers and fans if they have any ideas for me. Please review and tell me what you think. HOLLA.**


End file.
